initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
Initial D: Third Stage
Initial D: Third Stage is a 2001 anime movie. It is the fourth instalment in the anime adaptation of the Initial D manga. It covers from chapter 146 to 156 and from 159 to 185 (volumes 14 to 17). Battles # Takumi Fujiwara vs Keisuke Takahashi (Flashback) # Takumi Fujiwara vs Takeshi Nakazato (Flashback) # Takumi Fujiwara vs Shingo Shoji (Flashback) # Takumi Fujiwara vs Impact Blue (Flashback) # Takumi Fujiwara vs Ryosuke Takahashi (Flashback) # Takumi Fujiwara vs Kyoichi Sudo (Rematch) # Takumi Fujiwara vs Kai Kogashiwa # Takumi Fujiwara vs Miki (Rescuing Natsuki) # Takumi Fujiwara vs Ryosuke Takahashi (Rematch) Plot With the final year of High School quickly approaching, Takumi and Itsuki talk about the changes that the AE86 has gone through, while Natsuki watches Takumi from a corner wall, overhearing their conversation. Later at work, Iketani, Kenji and others reminisce on Takumi's successes in his past races. Ryosuke Takahashi pulls up for refuelling and invites Takumi to see him after work, much to their surprise. Later that night, Ryosuke invites Takumi to join his new racing team he's building up with Keisuke. After witnessing his races and being defeated by him, his racing techniques would be of good asset to his team and will teach him more on what there is to know about racing. But he also needs to teach him things that he would need to learn on his own as he is relying too much on winning and his technique because one day he will run into a brick wall. The team will run for one year before he retires from the street racing scene. Takumi then drives back home. The next morning at school he told Itsuki about his invitation which excites him but Takumi remained undecided. Itsuki pressures Takumi to join after all the victories he clenched. Iketani and Kenji were later informed by Itsuki during their work shifts. Meanwhile at lake Akina, bad memories of his unofficial defeat by Team Emperor leader Kyoichi Sudo in Akagi from the engine failure triggered him. Takumi asks Ryosuke where he can find him for a rematch. Ryosuke informs Takumi his home course is located in Irohazaka in Nikko but also warns him it won't be easy for him. However due to Takumi's instincts, Ryosuke has faith in him winning. Takumi later drives to Nikko to challenge Sudo. Various members of Team Emperor were shocked to see him come by and shocked about hearing the monstrous power of the Eight-Six's new engine. Seiji Iwaki gets notified that Takumi is on his way to the main base. Takumi pulls up and Kyoichi realised the engine was fixed. He then recalls to Takumi what he told him back in Akagi on rematching him once he gets a better car. Takumi responds that the Eight-Six isn't the same as how he last time raced it and asked if he will finally accept his challenge. Kyoichi agrees to it. Back at the Takahashi residence Keisuke was informed by Ryosuke on Takumi rematching Sudo. Keisuke asked if he was out for revenge. Ryosuke explained he was out to prove something and Keisuke asked if Takumi will have a chance against him with the new engine. Ryosuke explains about the engine is detuned for street use and its from a Group A touring car engine that is Naturally Aspirated which would even the odds with Kyoichi's misfiring system. In the starting line Kyoichi gives Takumi a handicap that he will lead while he follows him (Simulation 3). If Takumi were to maintain his lead after passing 3 bridges then he wins but if he overtakes him then he loses in which he finds unfair. Kyoichi dismisses Takumi's disagreement believing he is insulting him thinking he is holding back on him and he can argue about it after the race. Seiji believes Kyoichi easily has the advantage being the god of his home course and experience in autocross. Takumi then starts to lead. Kyoichi realised the power differences compared to how he raced him last time. But dismisses that regardless and has more horsepower. Takumi is shocked he is tailgating him but he focused more on efforts in order to win. The first of the 3 bridges has been crossed and Takumi still retains his lead. Kyoichi starts to make his move at the third bridge believing the optical illusion around the bend of the third bridge will cause Takumi to slow down. However Takumi sees through it and pedals his car at full speed with Kyoichi in fear of Takumi trying to kill himself for overspeeding. But Takumi confidently turns the Eight-Six effortlessly and Kyoichi slows down failing his attempted counterattack. After the race Kyoichi believed if it was the old Eight-Six's engine it would not have made that turn. He later discusses with Takumi how he was confident to turn at high speed through that last bridge. Takumi tells him that is in his ability to see through and going for it. He calls it a weird car that no one would master overnight but regardlessly gives praise to the newly reborn Eight-Six. Takumi is amazed, Sudo admits defeat and drives off. Takumi is glad he won but didn't feel victorious and calls it a tie. The following morning Bunta asked Takumi why he came home late and told him he was out in Nikko and after the race he will eventually get challenged. Bunta was okay with it as long as he arrives in on time for his usual delivery runs. On his way on his delivery drive Keisuke unexpectedly appears. Takumi exits his car and sees Keisuke. Keisuke was quickly informed of his victory against Kyoichi. He explains his goals he will accomplish on his brother's new race team after he realises his brother's dreams after disbandment and he will defeat Takumi once its over. But the rematch between the two is postponed to get the team together and hopes Takumi will find his answer to the invitation. Later that day Bunta takes the Eight-Six for a spin in Akina and a driver in an SW20 noticed it was Akina's Eight-Six stunned by the skills. The next day after school, Takumi was in town on his way home seeing Natsuki working in her part time job at Fast Hamburger. While waiting for the traffic lights to change he reminisces his memories with her before the lights change. Takumi crosses and Natsuki unexpectedly saw him. Back at the gas station the SW20 driver is revealed to be Kai Kogashiwa the son of Bunta's once fierce rival Ken Kogashiwa who pulls up for refuelling. Takumi arrives to begin his shift, fills up Kai's father's car and was challenged since he defeated his original target Kyoichi Sudo after recently defeating Seiji Iwaki. Takumi accepts and was asked by Kai if it was he whom he drove passed him the other day in which Takumi denied. The next day after school finished, Natsuki begged for Takumi to stop avoiding her and tries to ask him out. Takumi declines coldly. Later back at the tofu shop, Takumi asks Bunta for some advice on how to win after revealing his rival to be a son of his once fierce rival. Bunta tells him the opponent should not be taken lightly but the dried Autumn leaves would be the answer. Takumi, Iketani and Kenji then make their way to Irohazaka. The Rotary Brothers (Ryosuke and Keisuke) too unexpectedly turned up to spectate the battle between the two Toyota's. The countdown begins and both cars launch off with incredible speed. Takumi lead the race at first. However according to Kyoichi the lines are what will determine the winner. Kai Kogashiwa whom is an ex-cart driver will use his left foot for braking while he uses his right foot on the accelerator to push the load forward while his left foot is on the brake to prevent understeer. That advantage Kai specialises allows him to corner at full speed. All that worries Iketani and Kenji but hopeful for Takumi to win or finish the race without injury. Kai finds the race difficult with the dry leaves and tries his best to avoid them to prevent skidding out. Takumi adapts his strategy to enter the rear tires earlier to prevent skidding out. However Kai saw he is aiming for the leaves since sloppy roads are easier to drift on. As the battle continues Takumi has a feeling Kai is up to something. Kai then makes his move on the 33rd corner and cuts the corner inside sending his car airborne overtaking Takumi. Kyoichi assures victory is certain for him but Ryosuke points out like in the past races if you pass your opponent early, the opponent will have time to recover and studying your opponents moves to come up a strategy. Kai pulls further on the jumps until Takumi effortlessly visualised Kai on his 4th jump and copied his tactic to get closer shocking Kai of his adaptability. At a bar, Yuichi and Bunta go out for a drink and he thought he put Takumi at a disadvantage. Bunta explains clearly that the only way for him to win was to make his move near the first bridge. Ken believes Takumi will be the one to lose this time. Takumi is amazed at Kai's skills and faster at entering the corners. He saw himself at a disadvantage until he recalls what his dad told him about the dry leaves piling up on the first bridge that gives enough space for the two cars but a tight squeeze at the same time. Takumi realised what he meant and gutter runs near the first bridge enabling him to slingshot alongside Kai. Both cars go side by side. And then on the second bridge, both cars go airborne and Kai slips out undamaged before the finish line with Takumi winning the battle. Kyoichi then realised what Takumi is capable of and sees why Ryosuke sees promise in him and believes he can be greater than his once rival. Takumi and Kai vowed to race each other again someday. Winter gets closer and their work shifts conclude. Meanwhile Takumi picks up Natsuki from her part-time job. As both cruise on the mountain, Natsuki notices how much his car changed. She asks if he had any Christmas plans in which Takumi finds irrelevant to him since he doesn't have a mom. Then he asked what she's been wanting to tell him. She informed Takumi of breaking up with the Mercedes driver in which he thought it wasn't any of his business and it's her decision to continue to date whoever she chooses. Natsuki called him a liar knowing how much they've been romantically involved ever since they shared the kiss at the beach and how he felt she betrayed him for her actions after discovering the secretive dating. At the lake, it starts to get windy and tries to make the relationship work again. Takumi again coldly rejects her as he can't regain her trust easily. His rejection ever motivates her to try and make it up to him. Takumi curiously asks why she picked him out of all people due to how popular she is with the other guys and can easily find another man. She hesitantly tells him she has no reason. Takumi glares sensing she's lying. Natsuki then snaps admitting she did it because he's the one she truly loves. Christmas day begins and the rest of the Akina SpeedStars go to a karaoke bar. Natsuki tries to find the Tofu Shop knowing she can find Takumi there only to find Bunta instead whom informs her he isn't home. As she takes leave, Bunta informs her that Takumi will be home soon and invites her inside for some tea. Takumi does Christmas shopping of his own expressing boredom of the occasion. At the Fujiwara residence, she tells Bunta how she wishes to not have Takumi begrudge her before they graduate but Bunta assures her that Takumi still has a kind heart and understanding despite having a slight temper. As Takumi enters the house, Bunta and Natsuki surprise Takumi wishing him a Merry Christmas. As they celebrate they ask each other of their plans after graduation. The New Year begins and they begin their work shift. Things get complicated when Natsuki's old flame Miki drops by during her work shift and offers her a ride home once she finishes. He attempts to try and make love to her like they used to but rejects him already found someone better (Takumi). As she attempts to leave the car, he furiously drives preventing her from leaving. Miki demands why she's changed. Natsuki furiously tells her she has no intention with getting back to him due to his past mistreatments and Miki angrily slaps her. He won't accept her rejection and attempts to seduce her but Natsuki was able to run from him for a short time to call Takumi for her rescue. While Itsuki and Takumi walk finishing their work shifts, he hurries home sensing danger and receives a call from Natsuki being in trouble. Before she can reveal her whereabouts, Miki tackles her. Miki overhears her phone call mentioning Takumi which triggers memories from the punch he received in the locker room and slaps her again. She warns him that Takumi will humiliate him the exact same way. He then violently drags her into his Toyota Celica GT-Four ST205. Takumi now realises that she's in Lake Akina and hurries to her rescue. Miki drives off hoping to find a spot where nobody can find them. As he drives, Takumi comes by seeing Natsuki and turns back to pursue him. Miki overestimates himself thinking he can pull away from him and doubts Takumi can catch up to him due to having a 4WD which are designed to run on snowy weather. Much to his surprise Takumi is tailgating him and underestimates his driving skill. On a sharp corner, his steering wheel gets stuck and they nearly have a head-on collision. Miki's car's bumper hits the guardrail but Takumi was able to dodge him. Natsuki then hurries back to Takumi's car and explains everything as they drive by. Natsuki doesn't wish to go home after what resulted and tearfully admits everything she did with the Mercedes driver was for money. Takumi then admits his feelings for her in return. Several weeks later, Takumi requests a race against Ryosuke in hopes to find an answer to his invitation. Ryosuke accepts and allowed Takumi any stipulations for the race. He allows Ryosuke to lead while he follows and for the race to be in Akagi this time. A week later before the race, Takumi asks Bunta for some advice. The following week, Takumi and Ryosuke take off showcasing their driving skills that shocked every race team that spectated. Both drivers acknowledged each other's improvements. Kenta asks Keisuke who would win but Keisuke says the battle isn't about winning or losing but showcasing each other's skill rather than competitive. As both cars go side by side, Takumi decides to join Ryosuke's new team. Graduation day comes for Takumi, Itsuki and Natsuki. At the lake Takumi and Natsuki spend time and decides to go to college in Tokyo and asks Takumi if he wants to come with her. Takumi declines as he wishes to join Ryosuke's racing team to become faster than anyone else out there. Natsuki tearfully wishes him luck and embrace each other for the last time. During the pre-credits, each of the respective characters are showing each of their career paths and Takumi drives on awaiting for the challenges he will face on the next stage. Characters In order of appearance: #Natsuki Mogi #Itsuki Takeuchi #Takumi Fujiwara #Koichiro Iketani #Yuichi Tachibana #Kenji #Keisuke Takahashi #Takeshi Nakazato #Shingo Shoji #Mako Sato #Sayuki #Ryosuke Takahashi #Kyoichi Sudo #Seiji Iwaki #Bunta Fujiwara #Kai Kogashiwa #Natsuki Mogi #Papa (Flashback) #Ken Kogashiwa #Miki #Kenta Nakamura #Hiroshi Fumihiro Cars In order of appearance: # Nissan Silvia K's (S13) # Mazda efini RX-7 Type R (FD3S) # Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II (BNR32) (Flashback) # Honda Civic SiR-II (EG6) (Flashback) # Nissan SilEighty (Flashback) # Mazda SAVANNA RX-7 ∞ III (FC3S) # Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX (AE86) # Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III GSR (CE9A) # Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV RS (CN9A) # Toyota MR2 G-Limited (SW20) # W210 Mercedes-Benz E300 (Flashback) # Nissan 180SX Type II (RPS13) # Toyota Celica GT-Four (ST205) Music # Gamble Rumble - m.o.v.e # Fly To Me To The Moon & Black - The Spiders From Mars # Speed Lover - Speedman # Crazy Night - Boys Band # Crazy For Love - Dusty # If You Wanna Stay - Norma Sheffield # Strike On - M.o.v.e # Max Power - Dr.Love Feat. D.Essex # Street Of Fire - Dave McLoud # Kiss Me Goodbye - Michael Beat # Jirenma - Every Little Thing # The Race Is Over - Dave Rodgers # Take Me Baby - Mickey B. (trailer promo) Differences between the anime and manga *The rematch between Ryosuke and Takumi doesnt happen in the manga, with the last race of the Akina's Eight-Six arc being the battle between Takumi and Miki Trivia * Like in Second Stage, Takumi once again couldn't accept victory over Team Emperor after defeating Sudo. * During the time Takumi reminisces his memories with Natsuki, her bikinis are light blue. In the actual episode of First Stage she actually wore a yellow bikini. * It is implied that Kyoichi ended his rivalry against Ryosuke when he pulls up at his home course where he greets him politely and allowed him to do as he pleases when he came to spectate the Eight-Six and SW20 battle. * In the flashback the Myogi battle with Kenta Nakamura, the Akina battle with Seiji Iwaki and the Shomaru battle with Wataru Akiyama weren't shown. * During the flashback a spelling error was shown on Ryosuke Takahashi. It was spelt as "Ryosuke Takahasi". * Ryosuke never wore a sweater during his battle with Takumi in First Stage but he did during the flashback. * During the time they heard of Seiji's defeat by Kai Kogashiwa, they never mentioned on Takumi defeating Seiji after how they recall of his arrogance during the time the Emperors invaded Akina. * In the English dub, they called Seiji Iwaki's name in the traditional Japanese grammar by saying the last name first and then the first name. This is not common in the English versions of the anime. Site Navigation 42 Category:Initial D: Third Stage Category:Initial D